


Anywhere but here

by h0peless_gay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, If You Squint - Freeform, V brief Penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: Choni go back to Thistlehouse after a date. Penelope is being a cunt and makes Toni leave. Penelope's not as cunty as she is in the show, she's just being a hoe instead of a homophobic hoe.





	Anywhere but here

“I had fun tonight Topaz, we should really do it again sometime.” Cheryl mused as she climbed on Toni’s bike and wrapped her arms around the tiny serpent.

“Did I just hear you say you wanted another date? Wow, who would’ve thought!” Toni smirked, earning a slap on her jacket from the redhead.

“Just drive, T.” Cheryl replied with a smile, not a drip of sass in her voice. Resting her head on Toni’s shoulder, Cheryl closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift. Shortly after, the bike came to a stop and Cheryl got off. When Toni stayed on the bike, Cheryl held her hand out.

“Didn’t you just yesterday roast Betty about how she makes Jug walk her to the door after every date? Maybe you’re more alike than you think.” Toni chuckled as she dismounted and linked her fingers with Cheryl’s.

“I don’t want you to walk me to the door, T. I want you to stay.” Cheryl mumbled, not making eye contact with the girl who had her heart. Despite being together for nearing 4 months now, Cheryl was still just as nervous to ask the serpent to stay over.

“Of course I’ll stay baby, anything to spend more time with you.” Toni replied, her heart fluttering when she saw how Cheryl’s mood lifted. The pair walked into Thistlehouse and were halfway up the stairway when Penelope stopped them.

“I have a client coming over tonight, only residents of Thistlehouse may be here.”

“Give us 5 minutes, mother.” Cheryl replied, leading Toni up the stairs.

“I need to change first but I want you to take me somewhere. Anywhere. Just not here. I can’t stand one more night of hearing what those creepy old men want from my mother.” Cheryl stressed as she closed her bedroom door and stripped off her shirt. Toni stepped behind Cheryl as she was rummaging through her closet and wrapped her arms around her waist. Toni pressed soft kisses to Cheryl’s shoulder, moving towards her neck she sucked lightly, drawing a moan from her girlfriend.

“Or, we could stay here and you could make some more sounds like that to drown them out.” Toni smirked, earning herself another slap. Dropping the subject and letting her girl change, Toni flopped onto the giant bed and closed her eyes, singing softly.

I’m hooked on all these feelings

I know exactly what I’m feelin’

This love asylum, like an island, just me and you

You spent the night, got me high

Oh, what did you do?

I’m hooked on all these feelings

Toni continued to sing, knowing Cheryl loved it when she did and a few minutes later she felt fingers interlock with her own. Opening her eyes, she felt the air being sucked out of her by the sight of Cheryl standing in front of her. No makeup, hair in a messy bun, no jewellery, dressed in black sweatpants and a yellow hoodie.

“Ready to go, T?” Toni couldn’t form a reply. Cheryl laughed at the expression on her girl’s face and lead her out of her room and out of Thistlehouse.

Toni drove for about 30 minutes, past Pop’s, past Riverdale High, across the unofficial North/South border, through the Southside and out the other side of town. Cheryl was about to ask where they were going when Toni pulled off the road to the entrance of the forest that surrounded the south side and pulled a backpack out of the storage compartment.

“You’ll have to trust me okay beautiful” Toni said as she jumped the fence and took a couple of steps into the trees, almost disappearing from Cheryl’s sight.

“You’re insane, Toni. I’m not going into a forest in pitch black darkness. No, not happening!” Toni walked up to the fence and held her hand out.

“Come here, baby.” Cheryl moved closer. Toni placed her hands on either side of Cheryl’s jaw and neck.

“I’m right here baby. Don’t freak out, just trust me.” Cheryl nodded and climbed the fence.

“You better know where you’re going Topaz cause if we die I’m gonna kill you!” 

“Have a little think about what you just said there babe.” Toni mused.

Coming to a clearing, Toni pulled out a blanket and set it up away from the trees. She laid down and pulled Cheryl down next to her. The pair stayed silent for a while, just looking at the stars and listening to each other’s breathing.

“Thank you.. Toni. For this.” Cheryl spoke after a while.

“Anything for you, my love.” Toni replied, turning her body to face Cheryl and curling into her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts you'd like me to write or send them to me on Tumblr @h0peless-gay


End file.
